ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Powrót do Korzeni
Powrót do Korzeni to szósty odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Podczas zabawy, drużyna Barta dostała misję, polecieli wiec na jej miejsce, planetę Zima - Revonnę, gdzie znaleźli Deva i zamkniętych w klatkach Revonnahganderów. Bart zajął się walką z Vladatem, a reszta pobiegła ratować mieszkańców. Walkę pomiędzy ofiarami, a drapieżnikami wygrywał Bart, lecz kiedy myślał że udało mu się pokonać przeciwnika ten zmienił się w obcego o ognistych mocach którymi udało mu się pokonać bohatera, po czym uciekł w stronę Anur Transylu. Fabuła Na dworze był zimny, deszczowy dzień, więc drużyna siedziała w swojej ciepłej i suchej bazie na statku. Z nudów, Bart, Bianka, Zim i Szymon wymyślili nową zabawę, która sprawdzała jak dobrze znają się gracze. * Bart: Dobra, teraz moja kolej! Niech każdy z was poda jedno z moich ulubionych jedzeń i pić. * Szymon: To proste, kebab i herbata. * Bianka: To ja może coś bardziej obiadowego, gołąbki i zielona herbata, taka w formie zimnego napoju. * Bart: Dobra, tobie Zim odpuszczę, bo nie znasz dań ziemskich. * Bianka: Dobra, to teraz ja, moje ulubione zwierzę, nie licząc kotów. * Szymon: To masz jeszcze jakieś?! * Bart: Tak, a jest nim biedronka. * Zim: Teraz ja, moje ulubione jedzenie. * Szymon: Oczywiście popcorn! * Zim: A może znacie coś jeszcze? Chyba nigdy wam tego nie mówiłem, ale może wiecie? * Bart: Pochodzisz z Revonny, a tam je się głównie Amber Ogia, więc może to jest tym drugim jedzeniem. * Szymon: Teraz ja! Tego pewnie nikt nie zgadnie, bo to dosyć nietypowe. Moje ulubione zwierze to? * Bart: Proste, świnia. * Szymon: Ale... jak?! Gramy już nie wiem jak długo i zawsze ty wygrywasz! Jak ty to robisz?! * Bart: Jestem liderem drużyny, to ja was pozbierałem razem, więc muszę was znać. * Zim: Ej, nasz system otrzymał powiadomienie. Jakiś kosmita atakuje moją planetę i zmienia formy. * Bianka: To pewnie znowu Devo! * Bart: Pewnie tak. Dobra Zim, transformuj Ultra Speeda w statek kosmiczny, lecimy z pomocą! Zgodnie z rozkazem Barta, Zim przełączył bazę w tryb statku kosmicznego i wylecieli w górę. Na ich nieszczęście wlecieli w pas asteroid, przez który nie umieli przelecieć na drugą stronę, więc Bart kazał wypuścić go i pod postacią Astrodaktyla wyleciał na zewnątrz. Wystarczyła chwila, aby kosmita utorował drogę niszcząc biczami energii wszystkie z asteroid. Chwilę później znaleźli się już na planecie Zima - Revonnie. Gdy tylko wyszli ze statku ich oczom ukazał się nie kto inny, jak Devo przemieniony w Buglizarda i łapiący niewinnych Revonnahganderów do klatek. * Devo: O, przyszli moi goście! Nie ładnie tak przychodzić bez prezentu. * Bart: Jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz może coś dla ciebie znajdę! Bart uderzył w tarczę Omnitrixa i przemienił się w Diamentogłowego. * Bart: Co powiesz na diamenty? Rozpoczęła się walka, Devo rzucił się na Barta i zmienił formę na drapieżnika Petrosapienów - Disonella. Użytkownik Omnitrixa kazał reszcie zająć się uwalnianiem więźniów z klatek, zapewniając przy tym że sam poradzi sobie z napastnikiem. Drużyna zgodnie z rozkazem zajęła się uwalnianiem niewinnych mieszkańców planety, ale pomimo zapewnień Hydren nie radził sobie z naturalnymi drapieżnikami swoich obcych, próbował on przebić się swoim kryształowym ostrzem, przez jego kryształowe ciało, jednak nie powodowało to żadnych większych obrażeń, w ręcz przeciwnie, bo w tym czasie Devo opanował moce soniczne swojego obcego i zaczął wyniszczać nimi podatnego na dźwięk Diamentogłowego. Widząc to, Bart szybko zmienił obcego na kogoś większego i silniejszego, na Gigantozaura, jednak ponownie, Devo także zmienił formę na Trwogonogę, naturalnego drapieżnika Vaxazaurów. Dwójka przeciwników zaczęła naprzemiennie uderzać się z wielką siłą i przepychać. * Bart: Ile wam jeszcze zostało? * Bianka: Sporo! Ile jeszcze wytrzymasz? * Bart: Jeżeli nic się nie zmieni, to może damy radę! Kiedy tylko Bart wypowiedział te słowa, jego oponent zdążył wystrzelić w niego potężną sieć którą owinął bohatera w kokon i już go wyrzucił w powietrze, aby następnie złapać do pyska, ale Bart podczas lotu zdążył ponownie zmienić obcego, tym razem na Megaszpona i swoimi ostrzami rozciął kokon i zadrapał przeciwnika w pysk, po czym wylądował bezpiecznie na ziemię i ponownie ruszył do walki. * Bart: Megaszpon! Ciekawe jak sobie teraz poradzisz, ty wyrośnięta jaszczurko?! * Zim: Zostało już coraz mniej Bart! * Bart: Spoko, Devo na razie nie umie się pozbierać po moim cięciu, więc nie zmieni formy, nasza wygrana jest coraz bliższa! Pewny siebie Bart rozbiegł się, wyskoczył i kopnął ogłuszonego przeciwnika w brzuch, a następnie zaczął wspinać się z niezwykłą zwinnością na jego głowę i ponownie wyskoczył w górę, zamachnął się i uderzył przeciwnika pięścią w oko. Kiedy przeciwnik zbierał siły po ranach, Bart kontynuował walkę i zeskoczył z głowy Deva, wbił się szponami ręki w grubą skórę wielkiego przeciwnika i zaczął zjeżdżać w ten sposób po jego ciele w dół, a kiedy znalazł się przy jego Predatrixie uderzył w niego odmieniając Deva w jego oryginalną formę. Vladat leżał na ziemi skulony z bólu, a Bart zbliżył się do niego i odmienił. * Bart: Jak tam uwalnianie Revonnahganderów? * Szymon: Już wszyscy, a jak Devo. * Bart: Żyje ale raczej nie będzie stanowił problemu. * Zim: Więc weźmiemy go na statek i wrócimy na Ziemię, odstawimy go do więzienia, a my wrócimy na plażę. * Bart: Szczerze mówiąc to myślałem że będzie gorzej, ale wystarczyło przemyśleć wybory obcych. * Devo: Myślisz że poszło ci łatwo, chciałem tylko żebyś się zbliżył, a twój kurczaczek dał mi pomysł jak się ciebie pozbyć. Nagle Devo wzleciał w górę, przemienił się w drapieżnika gatunku Megaszpona i spadł na ziemię uderzając pięścią w podłoże. * Devo: I co powiesz na mój ognisty ogon? * Zim: Bart uważaj! To drapieżnik Megaszpona, Foxire! W dodatku ten kosmita to jeden z najpotężniejszych drapieżników, posiada silnie wyostrzone zmysły, jest niezwykle silny, wytrzymały, zwinny, skoczny, a jego płonący ogon posiada niezwykle wysoką temperaturę i potrafi się rozciągać na dalekie odległości! Jeżeli szybko nie zmienisz się w obcego, spłoniesz od jego ognia! * Bart: O... Ogień... * Bianka: Uciekaj Bart! On cię spali! Pomimo ostrzeżeń drużyny, Bart stał jak słup soli, całkowicie odrętwiały, jakby ze strachu, a Devo bez zastanowienia wydłużył ogon, rozpalił go jeszcze bardziej niż był wcześniej i uderzył nastolatka, który po uderzeniu ognia stał jakby nic się nie stało, tak samo zdrętwiały jak wcześniej z otwartymi szeroko oczami, ale po chwili upadł na ziemię i zemdlał. Zim wystrzelił we wroga sieć energetyczną ze swoich Mechablastów i razem z Szymonem używającym Garrablastów ruszyli do walki, a w tym czasie Bianka podbiegła do swojego chłopaka. * Bianka: Bart! Nic ci nie jest, nie masz żadnych oparzeń! Co się stało?! Bart, proszę, odpowiedz! * Bart: O... Ogień... * Zim: Bianka! Devo ucieka, leci w stronę Anur Transylu! Musimy lecieć za nim! * Szymon: Biegnij do statku, my zajmiemy się Bartem! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Lot drużyny Barta na Revonnę * Walka Barta z Devem * Pokonanie Barta przez Deva * Ucieczka Deva na Anur Transyl Postacie * Bart Hydren * Bianka Fullmoon * Zim Grade * Szymon Adrienson Wrogowie * Devo Kosmici * Astrodaktyl * Diamentogłowy * Gigantozaur * Megaszpon Drapieżniki * Buglizard * Disonell * Trwogonoga * Foxire Cytaty Ciekawostki * Devo w rzeczywistości nie pokonał Barta ogniem ** Moc wody Barta uratowała go od poparzeń ** Bart został pokonany ponieważ okazuje się że posiada on Pyrofobię - strach przed ogniem Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10